Annie and Clarabel
Annie and Clarabel *'Class': LBSCR coaches No. 100 Annie and Clarabel are Thomas' coaches, whom he loves very much. Bio The details of Annie and Clarabel's lives before 1946 are unknown. In 1946, they were given to Thomas when he started working his own branch line. They have had several adventures, such as losing their guard and becoming runaways. When Thomas is away, Percy, Toby, Duck, Stanley or Emily takes his place to pull them. Emily and Neville have both taken them not knowing they were Thomas' coaches. Persona Annie and Clarabel are respectful to all of the engines, but most of all Gordon and Thomas. They are Thomas' best friends and are quick to rebuke him when he gets troublesome. Annie and Clarabel are best friends, but like all friends, sometimes they fall out. Basis The coach that was to be the basis for Annie was first built by a teenage Wilbert Awdry as part of a model railway layout. Many years later, after a long hiatus from modelling, a brake coach was built to match so that the Reverend's Thomas model would have a complete train. In the Railway Series, they are a pair of bogie coaches (i.e. each coach is supported on a pair of four-wheeled bogies or "trucks"). As currently illustrated, they appear similar to non-corridor suburban coaches operated by the LMS. In the television series, they are LNER "Sunshine" four-wheel coaches. Livery In the Railway Series, Annie and Clarabel were originally painted orange-brown and were later painted brown with a yellow stripe. In the television series, they are painted in an orange-brown livery with their names written in white on their sides. They were refurbished in the fifth season. From the first season until the twelfth, Annie and Clarabel's roofs were painted white; with the switch to CGI, their roofs became a dark grey. Appearances Voice Actors Annie: * Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Tomoko Naka (Japan; first-eighth seasons) * Saori Gotō (Japan; ninth - eleventh seasons) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Julia Holmes (Germany) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Krystyna Kozanecka (Poland; Blue Mountain Mystery only) Clarabel: * Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Chisato Nakajima (Japan; first - eighth seasons) * Saori Gotō (Japan; ninth - eleventh seasons) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Margrit Strassburger (Germany; Blue Mountain Mystery - King of the Railway) * Monika Hein (Germany; King of the Railway onwards) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Ewa Serwa (Poland; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) Trivia * Annie and Clarabel's models are currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Annie is the older of the two. * The Hero of the Rails intro shows Annie and Clarabel with bogie wheels. * Early illustrations of Annie show her shocked face, and this was carried on to later illustrations and most merchandise. * A real television series version of Clarabel (a former LNER "Sunshine" coach) has recently been put into service at the Llangollen Railway in North Wales. * There were originally plans to give Annie and Clarabel 3D faces in the twelfth season as it would be easier to animate. These plans were dropped, and they kept their inanimate faces. * For some reason, Annie and Clarabel did not have their eyelashes in Season 13 and some episodes of Season 14. * Annie and Clarabel have appeared in every season of the Television Series. Quotes :"Oh come along we're rather late! Oh come along we're rather late!" :"We're coming along! We're coming along!" - Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel singing, "Thomas and the Guard" :"He's dreadfully rude, we feel quite ashamed! We feel quite ashamed! He's dreadfully rude, we feel quite ashamed. You mustn't be rude, you make us ashamed! - Annie and Clarabel telling Thomas off for teasing Gordon, "Down the Mine" :"My! What splendid coaches! So much better than those beach huts on wheels!" - Lady Hatt, "Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday" Merchandise * ERTL (normal, miniatures, and Gold Rail; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal, and celebration) * Take-Along (seperately or together; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (two pack or seperatly) * TOMY/TrackMaster (two versions) * My First Thomas * Bachmann * Hornby * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Tomix Trains * De Agostini * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * LEGO (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * Discover Junction * Lionel Trains * Diablock * Nakayoshi (discontinued) Gallery File:TheReverend'sAnnieandClarabelmodels.jpg|Awdry's models File:ThomasandtheGuardRS2.PNG|Annie and Clarabel in the Railway Series File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel4.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard2.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow4.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty3.png File:DowntheMine18.png|Annie File:DowntheMine21.png File:DowntheMine23.png|Clarabel File:DowntheMine26.png File:Daisy(episode)2.png File:Daisy(episode)3.png|Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta File:Percy'sPredicament1.png File:Percy'sPromise1.png File:Percy'sPromise9.PNG File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay14.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay39.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter3.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday14.jpg|Clarabel File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday15.jpg|Annie, Clarabel, and Thomas File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad269.png File:TheFogman19.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches27.png File:ThomasSavestheDay3.png File:ThomasandtheToyShop40.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut.png|Toby, Annie, and Clarabel at Bluff's Cove File:SeeingtheSights22.png File:StanleyAnnieClarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel with Stanley File:DoubleTrouble22.png|Clarabel in CGI File:TimeForaStory35.png|Annie in CGI File:TimeForaStory37.png File:TimeForaStory36.png File:TimeForaStory32.png File:PlayTime39.png|Annie in CGI File:ThomasandtheSnowmanParty13.jpg File:PercytheSnowman38.png File:PercytheSnowman39.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor15.png|Annie with the Famous Composer File:BlueMountainMystery101.png File:BlueMountainMystery103.png File:BlueMountainMystery104.png File:KingoftheRailway142.png File:KingoftheRailway143.png File:Scruff'sMakeover31.png File:Scruff'sMakeover32.png File:GordonRunsDry3.png File:Thomas'Shortcut7.png File:Thomas'Shortcut41.png File:Thomas,Annie,andClarabelpromo.jpg File:Thomas,AnnieandClarabelpromo.png|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:AnnieandClarabelpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:ThomaswithAnnieandClarabelCGIpromo.png|CGI promo of Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:AnnieandClarabel'sModelSpecification.PNG|Annie and Clarabel's model specifications File:ReallyUsefulCoaches1.jpg|Annie and Clarabel in a Magizine File:AnnieandClarabel'sbasis.jpg|Annie and Clarabel's Basis File:ClarabelReplica.png|Clarabel at the Llangollen Railway Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLAnnieandClarabel.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayAnnie1992.png|Wooden Railway 1992 Annie File:WoodenRailwayClarabel.png|Wooden Railway 1992 Clarabel File:WoodenAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayAnnieandClarabel.png|Wooden Railway 2013 Models File:ThomasWoodenCelebrationAnnie.jpg|Thomas Wooden Celebration Annie File:BrioAnnieandClarabel.JPG|Brio File:Take-n-PlayAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Take Along File:Take-N-PlayClarabel2013.png|Clarabel's Take-N-Play Model File:TrackMasterAnnieandClarabel.jpg|TrackMaster File:AnnieWindUp.jpg|Wind-up Annie File:ClarabelWindUp.jpg|Wind-up Clarabel File:Wind-upmetallicAnnie.jpg|Wind-up metallic Annie File:Wind-upmetallicClarabel.jpg|Wind-up metallic Clarabel File:AnnieandClarabelBachmann.jpg|Bachmann File:HornbyAnnieandClarabel.png|Hornby File:TomixAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Tomix File:BandaiTecsClarabel.jpg|Bandai Tecs Clarabel File:AnnieandClarabelMyThomasStoryLibrary.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book File:AnnieandClarabel2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:DiscoverJunctionThomas,AnnieandClarabel.jpg|Discovery Junction Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Coaches